Verenean Investigator
"What have we here? Let me take a closer look. Hmm... Interesting. Very interesting." Advanced (SH) Verenan Investigators are agents who look into matters the cult would rather not come to the regular authorities, such as the roadwardens or the witch hunters. They are adept at quiet investigation, looking for clues and observing the scene, rather than extracting possibly unreliable information through torture. Though they usually turn their results over to the cult for further action, they are also ready to take matters into their own hands, if need be. Investigators often come from within the cult itself, although the Verenan hierarchy does not scruple at hiring talented people with questionable pasts, so long as they repent their ways and swear loyalty to the goddess. Verenan Investigators have a wide range of knowledge, and often astound others with their ability to bring obscure information together to throw light on a case. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Law), Academic Knowledge (any two), Command, Common Knowledge (Empire), Common Knowledge (any one), Concealment, Disguise, Follow Trail, Gossip, Perception, Pick Lock, Read/Write, Search, Shadowing, Silent Move, Sleight of Hand, Secret Signs (any one), Speak Language (Classical), Speak Language (Reikspiel), Speak Language (any one) Talents: Alley Cat or Coolheaded, Keen Senses or Savvy, Street Fighting or Strong-minded, Streetwise Trappings: Lock Picks, Magnifying Glass, Manacles, 2 Homing Pigeons and Cages Career Entries Bounty Hunter, Cat Burglar, Dilettante, Initiate (Verena), Priest (Verena), Roadwarden, Thief, Watchman, Scholar, Spy, Witch Hunter Career Exits Initiate (Verena), Scholar, Spy, Witch Hunter A Day in the Life The security forces of the Old World provide an emergency service – the watch are usually called to deal with immediate incidents of violence, arson, or burglary. However, if the perpetrators aren’t still on the scene, and there are no witnesses or obvious leads, the watch are unlikely to pursue the matter. Only the very largest watch forces, such as the Altdorf watch, employ specialised detectives. The Cult of Verena is aware of this shortcoming. They train a group of investigators and dispatch them to look into unsolved crimes or intractable disputes. This could be something as lurid as a murderer at large, or a heist of jewellery. The investigators might look into rumours of a large scale fraud, or seek a resolution to a lasting feud between two noble families. Investigators search for evidence, talk to witnesses and suspects, and even put together criminal profiles. They tend to work surreptitiously, though, being members of the Verenean cult they will be loathe to lie should they be quizzed about their activities). This is not due to wilful secrecy as much as it is to the investigator knowing he is more likely to find what he needs if he isn’t burdened with help from some ham-fisted watchman or witch hunter. Once the investigator has amassed all the evidence he can, he will make a comprehensive report to his superiors, who will then decide how to take the case further. His task complete, the investigator soon moves on to his next case. Affiliations The Verenean investigators are, of course, well respected members of the Cult of Verena, and have the ears of her priests and other devotees. Their relationship to the forces of law and order is mixed. On one hand, the investigators might find leads in cases that leave the Watch flummoxed, and so provide a great service. On the other, many watchmen are jealous of the skill and reputation of Verenean investigators, or worried they might blow the whistle on bribe taking or some other form of corruption the watch is indulging in. Members of the Cult of Ranald and other criminals loathe Verenean investigators, as they are often more perceptive and less receptive to bribery than the watch. If a Verenean investigator is in the same town as a prominent crime lord , the investigator may well find himself a target, even if he isn’t currently looking into the crime lord’s activities.